To Have and Not to Hold - The Lost Episodes of Season 10
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Scully has a series of vivid and beautiful dreams that she cannot shake off - but does this have anything to do with their case? Can Mulder help her get through this? Will it get them into danger? / Drama / Shipper / MSR / Romance / Action / Angst / Sci Fi / Supernatural / Inspired by the 2016 Mini Series Season 10 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**To Have and Not to Hold**  
The Lost Episodes of Season 10  
 _Set somewhere between Babylon and My Struggle II_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

Dana Scully looked down at her beautiful ivory dress.

She gasped in wonder at the pure beauty of it. As she pressed her hands against the boning in the top of her dress, she smiled to herself as she felt beautiful and sexy, she didn't need to wear a bra with this - it fit her like a glove, the boning inside providing enough support. Her strawberry blonde hair was up and pinned back with little pearls, with loose curls coming down the side of her face. She had done it herself.

She raised her eyes to the long mirror in front of her and had to take a step back as she marvelled at her reflection. The dress was so beautiful, it was everything she had ever dreamed of.

The followed her eyes down the skirt and watched as it fanned out at the bottom like a mermaid. She didn't have a long trail, she had decided against it. She looked at the detail of the lace that was woven in with the ivory silk as the dress covered her breasts and torso. She saw a sparkle of diamonds as she moved slightly to the left, as they captured the light.

Scully couldn't believe this was actually happening, that this day had really arrived.

'Sweet heart?'

She turned to face her Mother who was staring at her with wide, tear laced eyes. She looked so proud. Dana noticed that she looked so beautiful, so elegant in her Mother of the Bride skirt and jacket. It was a subtle turquoise colour and she wore a fabulous hat which sprouted feathers. She wore soft blue kitten heels and looked the most beautiful Dana had ever seen her.

'Mom..' She gushed as she took her in. Scully bit back happy tears as she didn't want to smudge her make up. 'You look… so beautiful…' She gasped.

'Thank you, but not as beautiful as you.' Margaret said as she took in the view of her stunning daughter. 'You are perfect. He's a lucky man.'

Scully let out a deliriously happy laugh and raised a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

'Dana, don't cry! You'll make your mascara run!' Margaret said with frantic happiness as she moved towards Scully and placed her hands on her arms then pulled her into an embrace. 'I'm so proud of you darling.'

'Thanks Mom..'

* * *

Dana Scully was waiting to enter the church. She took a deep breath as the nerves were taking over now.

It was a private ceremony, just close family. They had paid the local priest a few hundred dollars to close down the church for them for the morning, as they wanted to keep their profile low. She took a deep breath held her hands out in front of her and noticed they were shaking. She looked down at her engagement ring which was now placed on her right hand, ready for the wedding band to be put on her finger. She couldn't wait to feel him push the ring down her finger, then say those beautiful words to her….

'Starbuck.'

Scully turned to face her father, decked out in a tux with a blue corsage. He looked so handsome. She smiled happily again as she saw his face, he looked like had just seen the most beautiful woman in the world.

'Oh, Starbuck. You look fantastic. I can't believe my little girl is finally getting married.' He said tearfully, and Scully grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it, forcing herself to stop the tears again.

'Thank you Dad, I love you. Please, don't make me cry…' She said with a giggle. He nodded and got himself together. 'Let's go Ahab.' She said with a wink.

'I'm so proud of you, I have always been proud of you. I want you to know that.' He said softly, and Scully swallowed the emotion down as it washed over her. This was just perfect, everything was so perfect….

* * *

The doors to the church opened and the organ sounded.

But she couldn't hear the music, it was as if it was far, far away, as all she could see was him, standing at the front of the church, his back to her.

She felt her stomach flip with passion and love as she saw him, he looked nervous and slightly awkward, he had been a little shy about a traditional religious ceremony, but he had done it – for her.

She wanted to get to him, she _needed_ to get him.

Dana Scully paced forward down the aisle, briefly taking in her family and close friends. She looked over at Mulder's side of the church and saw his Mother and Father, they smiled at her proudly.

She suddenly noticed Langley, Byers and Frohike also sitting on Mulder's side. She smiled to herself as she saw them, they looked very smart and dapper. She was impressed that they had made such an effort. Frohike held a tissue to his eyes and she noticed that he was crying – _but trying desperately hard to hide it._

She wanted to hug him, he was adorable, but she was soon over that when she looked back ahead of her and saw him, his strong muscular back showing through his tux. He was so handsome – she had done well.

'Hey, slow down Starbuck..' She heard her Father whisper in her ear and she realised she was pulling him forwards towards Mulder. She stopped herself a little, trying to remain calm – but she just wanted to get to Mulder, to grab him, to hug him, kiss him and _marry_ him.

Then finally, after what had felt like a lifetime – she was next to him.

She glanced over at his handsome face, and he turned to her slowly as they stood together. The look he gave her would stay with her forever. She was taken aback by his gaze, so full of love and adoration she nearly lost her footing.

'Hi.' He said simply, his smile was overwhelming. He looked so happy. She could only imagine that she looked the same, but she felt tears sting her eyes again, she forced herself not to cry.

'Hey…' She gasped, her voice loaded with emotion.

'Dana!' She suddenly heard an urgent voice whisper from behind her. She snapped out of the bubble Mulder and her were in. She turned quickly to see Melissa, beautiful and elegant in a flowing blue dress. She was motioning to her to give her the bouquet. Scully suddenly remembered the rehearsal _– give Melissa the flowers_ … and she snapped back into reality and with a nervous laugh and she passed them to her beautiful sister. Melissa smiled at her lovingly, clearly happy with her decision. She had always liked Mulder.

'Dearly beloved…' The priest started, and Dana turned back to Fox with a soft smile, and she couldn't help but grab his hands, she wanted to touch him, he looked so handsome. Mulder obviously felt the same way, and he reached out his hands to her at exactly the same time. They both laughed at the action and they remembered the amount of times they had done this. They had an unspoken bond, they sometimes didn't need to speak. They knew each other inside and out.

They held onto each other, eyes locked together as the Priest started the ceremony, and suddenly it felt like it was just them, _and there was no one else in the world…._

* * *

The alarm clock beeped loudly in her ear and she opened her eyes wide with shock as she was suddenly assaulted with daylight and intense heat. She cried out loud and sat up, knocking the alarm clock off the bedside dresser, silencing it and smashing it onto the floor.

Dana Scully blinked a few times trying to work out where the hell she was.

 _She was hot._

She threw the suffocating bed covers off her and jumped out of bed, her heart racing.

 _She needed water._

Shaking off what she now realised was a dream she charged towards her bathroom and grabbed the sink breathlessly. She felt as if she would faint, her head was swaying. She turned the cold water on and scooped it up and splashed it over her face. The shock of it made her cry out again and she grabbed the nearest towel and dabbed her face dry.

After a moment she held onto the basin to steady herself. She looked down at the running water and took deep breaths, the memories of the dream still vivid in her mind.

She couldn't believe that her Mother and Father had been there, and Mellissa, the lone gunmen, Mulder's parents… she stifled a sob as she felt the recent grief of the death of her Mother hit her again hard. She had dreamt about her a lot lately. Scully felt her heart break as she remembered the beautiful dream. Everything had felt so real, _and she had been so happy_.

'Pull yourself together Dana, it was a dream…' She mumbled to herself.

She raised her eyes to the bathroom mirror slowly as she turned off the faucet and tried to steady her breathing. The reflection she saw in front of her brought her back to reality. Her face was tired, her eyes baggy and drawn.

 _Her heart was still broken._

She and Mulder were over, they were _finished_. She felt a pain in her chest as the memories of the break up came back to haunt her. She stifled another sob as she considered another life – one where that dream was a reality and everything was perfect…

A sob erupted from her and she found herself crying now hysterically, the pain of her losses all too clear again. She wanted her Mother back, and always missed Melissa and her Father. She sobbed heavily as she felt the emotion rush over her. _That dream had been too much._ In a perfect world she and Mulder would be married now, with children. But this wasn't a perfect world. Her child was…. that was another story, but it made another wave of tears crash over her.

* * *

When she was done, she forced herself to go back into her bedroom and get ready for her day at work. She had to pull herself together.

* * *

 _ **Please review! Thanks for reading, I am so happy to be writing again :)**_

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **Mulder and Scully forever**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 ** _FBI HEADQUARTERS – WASHINGTON DC 8.22am_**

Dana Scully held the hot cup of coffee in her hand as she entered the FBI building, passing through security. She raised her badge with her free hand and the security officer nodded and let her through. She passed through the metal detector and he asked her to show her weapon. She put was forced to put down the coffee on the x-ray machine and the security officer gave her a look. She blushed with annoyance and tried to look apologetic as she scrambled for her weapon under her knee length jacket.

'Agent Scully, your weapon please.' The security officer said in a low voice. Scully nodded awkwardly and finally grabbed it and brought it out from the holster. Scully watched him check it as she blew loose piece of hair away from her eyes with a puff. She waited for the security guard to let her through.

'Thank you, you have a nice day now.' He said and passed her back her gun. She placed it back in the holster and started off towards the elevators, but she was stopped suddenly as she heard his voice calling her.

'Agent Scully! Your coffee!' He called to her, and she turned back on her heels in frustration and ran back towards the gates. She grabbed it off the machine, her heart pounding in her chest. She turned to face him, her cheeks flaring. He looked at her withan awkward expression. 'You ok?' He asked under his breath. She took a deep sigh and forced a small smile.

'I'm fine, just a bit rushed this morning. I'm sorry.' She said in a low voice. He nodded and she started off again, her heels clicking along the marble floor.

* * *

Scully made it to the elevator and managed to push in. It was busy. She squeezed in in front of some young looking Agents, she guessed it was their first year after Quantico. She remembered a time when she had been just like them – _bright eyed and bushy tailed…_

She waited for the majority of agents to exit the elevator, then she pressed the 'B' button and started her usual descent, taking a heavenly swig of coffee as she went.

* * *

The elevator sounded and the doors opened. She made her way into the all too familiar corridor and round the corner to the office door. It was open.

She stepped in and saw him, standing in the middle of the office with a keyboard in his hands. He was looking at the screen and seemed to be engrossed in something fascinating. She smiled to herself as she took him in - her erratic, some would say crazy, passionate Mulder.

Scully swallowed her emotions down as suddenly the memories of her dream came back to her. She remembered seeing him standing there at the altar, waiting for her. She closed her eyes for a second as he didn't seem to notice her presence. She tried to force the thoughts from her mind as she felt a flutter in her chest. _He had looked so handsome in that tux_ …

'Hey Scully, you ok?' He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes suddenly and he was now right in front of her, looking at her with a small smile, but with slight concern in his eyes. She shook her head and cleared her throat with embarrassment. Then she realised that the coffee cup wasn't in her hand anymore..

'Oh dammit! I dropped it?' She exclaimed in annoyance as she immediately looked down at the carpet, which was now damp with coffee. She was so embarrassed now, why was she acting like such a crazy person?

'I know, you just dropped it, it was like you were in a trance or something, come on sit down, are you feeling ok?' Mulder said, his voice laced with worry as he placed his arm around her shoulder and led her towards her chair near the desk, but she was trying to get back to the coffee, she needed to get something to clean it up…

'I'm fine, really I just need to clean that up…' She started.

'Don't worry about it. I'll go to the kitchen.' Mulder said, not letting her get away from him then placing her down on the chair, to Scully's slight annoyance. He bent down and looked into her eyes, searching for answers. Scully swallowed again nervously, Mulder's care and concern was not what she needed right now. She needed him to be annoying and rude so she could dismiss this stupid dream easily…

'I'm fine Mulder.' She said, blinking away from his captivating gaze and forcing herself to look away from him. But Mulder was not satisfied.

'Scully, are you sick? You want me to call a doctor?' He said gently, and she felt his warm hand touch her knee. She swallowed again as she felt a tingle in her bloodstream as he touched her. She was wearing a trouser suit, so it wasn't bare skin... _that would have been too much..._

'No! Mulder I'm fine!' She exclaimed in frustration.

'You been sleeping ok? You looked like you were sleeping standing upright!'

'Yes Mulder!' She snapped.

Mulder was defeated. With frustration he sighed and stood upright again, then crossed his arms across his chest. There was an awkward silence and she closed her eyes to try and calm herself. 'Look, thank you for your concern but I am fine. I had a late night.' She lied. Mulder shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

'A late night?' He asked with a slightly hurt tone, and Scully sighed again as she knew immediately that this had been the wrong thing to say. 'What are you going on dates now or something?' He snapped. She bit her tongue. She had expected him to say something like this.

'No Mulder. I am not dating anyone.' She said sadly, and got up from her chair. Mulder tried to stop her but then moved back, knowing that she could not be told.

'Good.' He said in a quiet voice. His heart was racing uncontrollably. He couldn't bear the thought of Scully dating someone else. He was never going to accept that.

'I'm going to imagine you didn't say that.' Scully mumbled under her breath, just quietly enough that he couldn't hear her as she walked over to the spilt coffee. She bent down and picked up the opened cup, it was a disposable one she had bought from the stall in the street. The lid was further away, pushed off by the impact of it hitting the floor and she picked that up and then straightened herself up.

'I'll be back in a minute.' She said awkwardly to Mulder behind her, without turning around.

'Don't be long, I have something to show you. It's VERY interesting.'

* * *

 ** _Please review! Hope you like it :)_**

 ** _Mulder and Scully Forever XxX_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Mulder watched as she re-entered the office, her heels clicking along the floor. He had heard that sound so many times. It was sexy and familiar. _He loved it_.

'You ok?' He said as he watched her walk in silently. She gazed over at him and nodded with a small smile. 'Come and look at this.' He said, motioning to the screen in front of him and rolling up his shirt sleeves with anticipation.

'What am I looking at?' She asked with a frown as she neared him.

'This was the unexplained death of Tom Shanling and his wife Olivia.' Mulder said, playing the clip of their autopsy. Scully frowned as her medical mind ticked over. She couldn't see anything unusual about their injuries, apart from they were pretty severe. 'For years Olivia had claimed to have recurring dreams over and over about her death. It turned out that it went down _exactly_ like the way she described it.'

Scully felt a tightening in her chest as she heard Mulder's words. She shifted on her heels a little and tried to remain focused, the obvious references to her own feelings beginning to show.

'Mulder this is nothing new, we have had many cases which show people that have a psychic ability of some form, we have worked numerous cases like this…' She started.

'I know but not like this one Scully. She described it _perfectly_ to her friends, and she included Tom. She had these dreams every month, for ten years. She even had to go to therapy as they disturbed her so much. This is the most extreme case we have come across.' He said, the light in his eyes starting to flicker as his interest ignited. Scully felt her heart soften slightly at his reaction, she loved this about him.

'What happened?' She asked.

'They were on vacation.' He started grimly. 'They had rented a cabin in the woods – Olivia had been less than keen as she felt that this was a bad idea, because of her dreams, but Tom wanted to help her get over her fears and show her that nothing would happen… turns out he was wrong. They were stabbed to death in the cabin in the middle of the night, no one heard anything or saw anyone.'

'The murderer hasn't been found?' Scully asked with a slightly disgusted tone.

'No, and that's why we are going to Michigan this afternoon.'

'Oh Mulder, you've already booked?' She asked with a slightly annoyed tone. She wasn't in the mood today, but she was used to it. Mulder looked concerned.

'Why, do you want to stay? I can change the flight if you are feeling unwell…' He started. Scully sighed to herself and shook off her frustration.

'No it's ok, I'm fine. It'll be good to get out of Washington.' She said forcefully. She was silent for a moment as she studied the screen, looking at the injuries. _What a terrifying way to die._

Mulder watched her as she looked at the screen, he knew that something was wrong, why wasn't she telling him? He felt his heart ache for her as he wanted to help, something seemed very off about her. He studied her beautiful, perfect face. Her high cheekbones and soft blush lips, her brilliant blue eyes that bore into his very soul. Suddenly she felt him watching her and she turned to face him, those blue eyes now meeting his, taking his breath way slightly as he gazed into them.

'Mulder, quit staring at me.' She snapped with a slight frown. To her annoyance he smiled at her and let out a small laugh. 'I'm going to pack a few things, I'll meet you at the airport.'

'No wait we will go together…' He started, but she was already leaving the office, closing the door behind her.

'Ok.' He breathed to himself as he heard her heels clicking down the hall towards the elevator.

* * *

'Scully, you haven't said a word to me since we got to the airport.'

Mulder shifted in his plane seat as he struggled with his seat belt. He knew that she was being stubborn and wasn't looking at him, so he proceeded to act like a clutz and dropped the buckle end down the side of the seat, causing him to swear in frustration as he tried to slip his hands down between the small slot between him and Scully.

'Mulder what are you…?' She said in annoyance as she turned to look at him, raising her eyebrow mockingly. Mulder looked up at her with a goofy grin - finally, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

'You know me, I'm totally _slick_.' He said with a wink which shouldn't have as he was being ridiculous, but it made her heart flutter with excitement. 'And that is the first time I have seen you smile since we got here.' He carried on, enjoying watching her face light up.

 _She loved him_. She still loved him so much but it _hurt._

'Mulder for gods sake…' She said and grabbed his seatbelt, which was easily visible from her side. She raised her eyebrow again as she held it up for him. Mulder blushed.

'I… thanks.' He said awkwardly, taking it from her, but as he did their hands brushed together and a spark of electricity ran through them. Scully gasped involuntarily. _She missed his touch so much._

There was a silence between them for a moment as they both knew what had just happened. There was no point in denying their chemistry, they would always have it.

The flight attendants did the usual safety demonstration and they watched in silence.

Scully's head was pounding, _Mulder's strong back muscles bulging out of his tuxedo still vivid in her mind…_

 **'** **Cabin crew prepare for take off.'**

The captain's voice sounded over them and she snapped out of her dream like state again, and she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

'Hey Scully, you want me to get you a drink?' Mulder said gently just after she closed her eyes. She mumbled in response and slowly opened her eyes slightly to see him looking over at her with gentle eyes. She felt her heart quicken again at his caring expression.

'Some water please. I've got a headache Mulder, I'm gonna try and sleep it off during the flight ok?' She said in a low voice. Mulder nodded, concern now etched across his face, and also slight disappointment as she knew that he wanted to talk to her all about the case on the way. But she wasn't in the mood.

'Ok. I hope you feel better soon.' He said affectionately with a soft smile.

'Thanks.' Scully said sleepily, then closed her eyes again.

 _She could still feel Mulder's on her._

* * *

 **Mulder loves her so much :) They are adorable.**

 **I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews so far xx Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _It had been such a beautiful day_.

Everything had gone perfectly, the ceremony, the dinner they had shared as a family, all of them in that cute little restaurant. It had been so wonderful – everything that she had wished for…

And now he was saying his goodbyes to her Mother and Father. She watched him as he shook her father's hand and gave him a look of thankfulness and understanding, the look that said, ' _Thank you for letting me marry your daughter, I will look after her.'_

She smiled to herself as Margaret pulled Mulder into an embrace, the happy tears rolling down her cheeks. She had been so emotional today, Scully had almost felt guilty for putting her Mother through it.

Scully took a deep breath of fresh, Autumn air into her lungs. There was a slight breeze now as she waited just outside the restaurant entrance. Leaves from the nearby trees crumpled along the pavement, then lifted up into the night sky. She pulled her white shawl over her shoulders, the breeze lifting her fishtail at the bottom if her dress up slightly, revealing her heeled feet.

She had already said her goodbyes to everyone else, they hadn't stayed long after the meal, just her parents were left, Teena had already gone.

Mulder turned to her now with a loving smile as her parents waved at her lovingly, the pride in their eyes was overwhelming.

She watched her husband near her, his handsome features exemplified by the warm glow of the lanterns hanging outside the doorway. She felt her heart flutter with excitement as he reached over and cupped her face in his hands and studied her for a moment, his eyes full of adoration and passion.

'Gosh you look so beautiful in this light Scully..' He gushed, then pulled her in for yet another kiss. She wasn't sure how many kisses she had shared with him already today, but it had been a lot.

When she broke away he was smiling and pulling her into his long black coat which he now wore over his tux, sheltering her from the wind as they walked towards their ride home.

'You don't look so bad yourself.' She said with a smirk.

'You always looked beautiful, but today was something else.'

'Mulder, stop.' She said, but she didn't really want him to.

'I will not stop until I get you out of that dress…..' He mumbled, nuzzling her neck and biting her affectionately. She giggled and felt a burning desire in her stomach. _She was so ready to do that_ …

* * *

Scully woke with a start and felt Mulder's hand on her arm. He squeezed it and she frowned in frustration as she realised that she was back in reality, on the plane, going to their next case…

She blinked as she felt the harsh light of reality hit her hard. Her heart sank as she remembered feeling so happy, the dream again was too perfect for reality, but it had seemed so real and she had felt safe, her Mother and Father had been there looking at her with proud eyes…

'We're landing in a minute, I hated to wake you but…' He started, 'Hey, Scully… Are you ok?'

Mulder's concerned voice made her turn to look at him in surprise, why was he looking at her like that, like he didn't know what to say?

She frowned in confusion.

'I'm fine Mulder…' She started, then she felt a wetness on her cheeks and a salty taste in the corner of her mouth. She knew now why he is looking at her like that. She appeared to be crying, but she had only just realised this herself…

'You're crying Scully…' He said in a small voice, the hurt evident in it. He was so worried about her, she was not acting like herself. Mulder wanted to hold her and tell her to let it all out, but she was wiping away her tears in frustration, the redness erupting from her cheeks.

'Oh god… I don't… I don't know why. I'm sorry Mulder, don't worry about me I just had a… Dream.'

'Scully, a bad dream or a good dream?' He pressed, not taking his eyes off of her.

'I'd rather not talk about it.' She snapped, turning away from him and placing her head back against the headrest, sighing heavily.

'Scully.. I know that you don't want to talk about it but I'm worried about you, come on you know you can tell me anything…'

'Mulder.' She snapped again, closing her eyes in defeat. 'Just don't. Please…'

'But… Scully listen if you wanna go home and forget about this case I will buy seats for the next flight to Wash-..' He started.

'I had a dream about my Mother.' She said defiantly, tears coating her throat as she said the words.

She felt a well of heartache flow over her again and she turned away from Mulder and towards the aisle, closing her eyes as the tears stung them, she knew if she said another word or saw him looking at her with those eyes, she would lose all control and sob heavily, and she didn't want to do that with all these people around her…

Mulder was silent, not knowing what to say.

Thankfully, he decided not to say anything, and he reached over and took her small hand in his, squeezing it gently, feeling her familiar warmth and soft skin against his. He closed his eyes and felt his heart race as he felt her hold onto him tighter, and squeezed back. Mulder bit his bottom lip with concern and rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, trying desperately to calm her.

The overhead bell sounded for an announcement.

 _Cabin crew, seats for landing._

 _—_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **sorry it's took me so long, I'm so busy at the for all your feedback so far!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Mulder followed her tentatively as she left the plane, her carry on suitcase rolling along at her heels, the familiar click click of her shoes on the airport floors. He didn't speak, just waited and watched as she led the way. He didn't want to bother her or make her feel like she was a burden. He knew that she was going through a lot of emotions right now, and although he wanted nothing more than to hold her, he knew that she wanted some space.

They passed through security and made their way to the arrivals lobby.

'I'll get the car sorted, you wait outside.' She said as she turned to him for the first time since getting off the plane. Her eyes were slightly duller than usual, and he searched her beautiful face to try and read her. With a nod, he went to wait outside, the cold night air hitting him by surprise. Mulder pulled on his long black trench coat.

* * *

'You want to get something to eat?'

Mulder glanced over at Scully as she swerved left into the next road, making her way towards the Motel. She shook her head.

'I don't want much, shall we go pick up something from the store?' She asked, Mulder paused, his stomach growling, but he decided to go with it, maybe he could get a pizza from the 7/11 she was heading for. 'Here, I'm just gonna pick up a snack.' She said, not waiting for a response from him any longer. She parked up and got out of the car, Mulder following.

Mulder spotted a burger place across the road. He glanced over at Scully expectantly and she was already looking at him, a slight smirk erupting from her lips. He felt happy to see her more Upbeat.

'I already know what you're thinking, and no I don't want one.' She said, stopping in her tracks.

'Well I am starving. Meet you back at the car in a few minutes?' He asked, and she nodded. He sped off towards the burger place and Scully made her way into the store.

* * *

She picked up a salad, some crisp breads and a bottle of sparkling water. Scully sighed to herself as the memories of her dream resurfaced, the bright ivory of her wedding gown still fresh and vibrant in her memory.. _Mulder's touch on her skin, Mulder's kiss…_

She shook it off, her heart aching again with recent heartbreak and she walked to the counter, the cheerful shop keeper was smiling at her hugely. She managed a small smile back but she wasn't in the mood.

'That'll be 15 dollars and 19 cents Mam.' The shopkeeper said, holding his hand out for her to pay.

'Thank you.' She said, passing over her government credit card for expenses. She glanced through the shop window in front of her to the burger place, thinking of her partner.

'You have a nice day now.' The shopkeeper said, smiling and handing the bag of food over to her. She took it and made her way to the door.

Opening the swinging door, she made her way back to the car in the dark, her knee length coat blowing out in the cold wind. She shivered as she passed the plastic bag to her other hand then reached into her pocket to get out her keys..

'You!'

She heard a shout from her left. It was a frantic male voice, startling her. Scully paused, stopping suddenly.

'Hello?' She called out.

'You!' She heard again, this time nearer then suddenly a man with long hair was running towards her, she could see it blow back in the wind. She took a step back in fear and started towards the car again, knowing that her gun was reachable.

'NO! Please! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!' He shouted.

'Step away Sir! I'm an FBI Agent and I am armed!'

But the man grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Scully cried out in shock as he quickly grabbed her other arm and forced her to drop her food, the contents of the bag falling out onto the ground.

Scully struggled against him, her training coming back to her, but he was too tall and strong. He held her tightly around her forearms, his large hands crushing her bones. She felt hot tears sting her eyes and she started to look for Mulder.

 _She needed help._

'MULDER!' She shouted out, the mans large, wide eyes glistening in front of her.

* * *

 **eek! Please review! Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Mulder crossed the busy road, his trench coat flying out behind him as he made his way towards the car park, looking for Scully in the darkness. He couldn't make her out immediately. He frowned as he heard her voice carry towards him, he could just about make out what she was saying…

'MULDER!'

He heard her now, she was clearly in danger. Mulder's heart sped up and he threw the bag of fast food down on the ground, grabbing his gun from his holster.

'Scully!'

* * *

Scully heard Mulder's voice calling for her.

The mans eyes were burning into hers and we're making her feel uncomfortable.

'Please, you have to let me go!'

'No! I know that you have been seeing things…. In your dreams… A white dress, a wedding day…' The man said, his eyes widening. Scully felt her heart skip a beat when he said this. She couldn't believe this man. Her arm was aching from his tight grip. She looked down and saw that her arm was losing its colour, all of the blood being cut off from it.

'How do you know that?' She demanded angrily.

'I can see it, I can see your dreams! I know that you have seen people that are no longer with us, people that mean a lot to you….' He said. Scully froze, her heart felt like it would smash into pieces.

She begged him silently not to say it. To stay quiet..

'Your Mother and your Sister… Your father…' He said. Scully shook her head in disbelief, the sadness coming back once again. She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she tried to pull away from him again..

'Hey! Get away from her!'

Mulder was there now, his voice urgent from behind her and furious. Scully couldn't speak.

'I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER OR I AM GOING TO ARREST YOU!' Mulder raged, pointing the gun at the man's head.

The man was silent, his hold on Scully now loosening. She pulled back away from him in shock. Mulder pulled her back himself and stood in front of her protectively, sensing that something had just happened, he had missed something.

* * *

'You ok Scully?' He asked her from behind him, still holding his gun to the man's head.

Scully was silent.

'What's your problem?!' He asked the man who was still staring at her. Mulder felt his heart race in confusion, but he was angry, why had this man done this to her? Finally, Scully's voice came from behind him.

'It's ok Mulder…' She mumbled quietly, her voice cracking slightly. Mulder heard the emotion in her voice and wanted to pull her into an embrace, it made him furious that this man had made her feel like this…

'What's going on Scully?' He asked, lowering his gun slightly, the man suddenly jumped and then his face softened, all the tension inside him disappearing. Mulder watched as he blinked, looking confused as to what had just happened. He suddenly clocked Mulder's gun, and he backed away in defeat, fear now arising in his demeanour.

'Woah.. Sorry I… I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry..' He spluttered. Mulder frowned in confusion as the man suddenly changed completely in front of his eyes.

'What did you grab her for? What's your problem?!' Mulder shouted.

'I'm sorry… This happens to me sometimes… I can see people's thoughts… And their dreams… I'm sorry.. So so sorry.' He said, backing away awkwardly.

Mulder turned around to Scully in confusion and worry, and he lowered his gun and saw that tears stung her eyes as before, and she had the same look on her face as she had had when they had been on the plane. However this time she looked frightened.

'Scully what the hell is going on…' He demanded.

'He… He just grabbed me.. I'm sorry Mulder…'

'Youre sorry? What are you sorry for? What did he say to you?!'

'He started telling me what I had dreamt about…' Scully said dryly, her scepticism coming through as the shock wore off. Her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Mulder spun around to speak to the man again…. But he was gone.

* * *

Scully grabbed the car door handle, swung it open and got inside.

She had picked up her grocery bag which had fallen to the floor and tried to save as much as her food as she could, but she wasn't really in the mood to eat now.

Mulder sat down beside her, this time taking the driving seat.

'I'm ok you know, I can drive.' Scully, said dryly, trying to mask her true feelings.

'Scully, I don't think you realise this but you are shaking, I can see it.'

'I'm fine Mulder…' She protested, but then she realised that he was right. Holding her hand out in front of her, she could see that it wasn't steady.

'Ok, I'm sorry… You drive.'

Mulder nodded and looked at her for another moment with concern. He then started the ignition and turned out of the car park and onto the main road, towards the motel.

'Did you get your food?' Scully asked, trying to change the subject.

'I threw it on the floor when I heard you yelling, but yes, it's in the back.' He said with a light tone, trying to make her feel better. He smirked a little and glanced over at her.

But she wasn't looking at him, she was staring out of the window silently, her red tinged blonde hair flowing over her shoulder, the loose curls resting on her shirt jacket. He sighed, wishing that she would speak to him, but he didn't want to push her.

'I'm just glad you're ok.' He said softly, his heart aching for her again.

'That man was crazy.'

'May be… May be not..' He said. Scully turned to him now, she could almost see his brain ticking over.

'What are you thinking Mulder..'

'Would you hate me if we tried to find out who he is? May be question him? If he really does have this power we may find out that he knew Olivia and her husband.. May be ne knows something about her ability..' Mulder said. Scully raised her eyebrow again and he paused, his heart skipping a beat as he waited for her.

'Yes, that will be fine.' She quipped, her mouth ending in a tight line. Mulder nodded to himself.

'But only because I want to kill that son off bitch for squeezing the blood flow from my arm and scaring me half to death..'

* * *

 **i havent proof read this but i wanted to get it out there as so many of you wanted me to update, so there may be mistakes. Im on a train and the wifi is awful! Sorry if there are any typos. I will check later!**

 **apologies this has taken so long, i started a new job and have been megaaabusy..**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Love your support and comments so far guys xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Local Motel 10.36pm

Mulder threw his empty burger box into the bin and sighed heavily, his body aching for bed. He stood up from his chair and pulled his tie off, wringing it out of its knot with his fingers.

 _He was thinking of the red head next door._.

He couldn't help it, the yearning for her was strong nowadays, stronger than it had been all those years ago, because of their history.

He wished that they were in the same room now, cuddled up as they had been once in their home, _legs wrapped around each other and enjoying the warmth of their bodies as they slept together under the sheets…_

Mulder's memories were interrupted by a knock on the door.

He turned and faced the door and told Scully it was open, he knew that it must be her.

* * *

She slowly opened the door and peered around through the gap.

Mulder smiled at her shyly as she looked at him. He noticed that her eyes looked red and puffy, _like she had been crying.._

'Scully, what's wrong?' He said quickly, pacing towards her with worry.

 _May be this was the chance to hold her and comfort her, he wanted to feel her body against his so badly…_

'I couldn't sleep…' She said in a small voice, her cheeks flaring. She stood awkwardly between the door and the room, leaning on the frame, half in half out, not sure if she wanted to go in or not, as she was worried that she would stir up her own emotions.

'Come in, please.' Mulder said as he walked towards her, worry etched on his face, and before she could object and turn back, he was pulling her into the room by her hand.

'I'm sorry Mulder, I didn't mean to disturb you..' She said, closing her eyes in embarrassment and feeling her heart ache with confusion and pain as he pulled her into his personal space. Mulder led her towards the end of the bed and sat her down, then he sat down next to her.

'You know I'm here, anytime anywhere.' He said softly, gazing over at her and seeing her sad expression. 'Tell me what's up? Is it what happened tonight, are you in pain or anything?' He asked, his voice getting more frantic with worry as he spoke, his mind trying to figure out what might be wrong with her. He glanced down at her wrists and saw that they were still slightly red. They looked sore.

'No Mulder, it's not that.' She said, not meeting his gaze.

'You want to talk about it?' He asked cautiously, his heart now racing as her left arm and shoulder brushed against his right as they sat close together.

'Not really.. But I guess I need to get this off my chest.' She said dryly, her own heart racing now, fearing what might happen.

'Ok, tell me what's on your mind.' Mulder's said gently. Scully paused, then took a deep breath.

'Mulder these dreams I've been having, they have been so real, so vivid. I saw my Mother, my Father and my Sister. They were there with me, and it all seemed so real..' She gushed, her voice cracking as her memories came back to her so strong, the smell of her Mother's perfume was still there, the touch of her Father's hand as he had walked her down the aisle…

'Scully, I'm so sorry…' Mulder said sadly, unsure of what else to say. She nodded silently then continued.

'But that's not all… That's not the whole dream Mulder.' She said breathlessly, tears coating her throat. She suddenly felt her heart racing uncontrollably as she remembered seeing him standing there, so handsome and strong, _waiting for her at the altar…_

'Tell me Scully, it's ok…' Mulder said gently, glancing over at her again, then he saw her look away from him and raise a hand to her face, her cheeks were glowing and she squeezed her eyes shut as if she didn't want him to see her cry.

Mulder frowned with concern and felt the urge to hold her. Without thinking, he reached over and placed his arm around her shoulder, then pulled her into his chest tightly, hugging her into him.

Scully didn't resist, to his _secret_ delight.

 _He closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure run through him like a current as she snuggled into him._

To his surprise she wrapped her own arm around his back and pulled him into an embrace, almost pulling him round so that she was facing him, but not quite.

Mulder rested his chin on the top of her head as she held onto him tightly. _The scent of Scully was breathtaking._

'Oh Scully…' He breathed uncontrollably, but she didn't pull back or say anything which would signal she was uncomfortable.

'Mulder…' She said between soft cries. Mulder frowned with concern as he felt her body rise and fall against him, the tears were now falling and he felt a dampness against his chest. 'Where did we go so wrong?' She said sadly.

Mulder felt his body freeze up at her open ended question. His heart skipped a beat in fear and anticipation, not knowing what to say.

 _Because the break up had been mainly his fault, he had done this to them._

Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sadly, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer, enjoying this rare moment with the woman he _still_ loved.

He could only imagine that her dreams were not just about her family, but that they had also been about him.

 _The guilt that made him feel was overwhelming._

'Look Scully, you need to get some rest.' He said gently. 'You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. That way you can wake me up if you have any more dreams in the middle of the night.'

'Oh, no Mulder.. I mean.. Thank you but do you really think that's a good idea?' She asked uncertainly, now pulling away from him and brushing a tear away from her face.

Mulder felt his heart ache for her, however she looked so cute when she was like this, although seeing her sad was like having his heart ripped out of his chest.

Without thinking again, he raised his hand and brushed the tears away from her cheek with his thumb while cupping her face.

Scully froze, the touch was all too familiar to her, a bit too intimate.

'Mulder, please, you don't have to do this for me..' She started, but he raised his finger to her lips gently, and she stopped. Scully felt her stomach flip as his fingers touched her lips, like they had so many times before...

'Scully, it's the least I can do.' He said, desire growing inside him also, but he was going to be strong and respect her.

He needed to show her that he was a man of self control, that he had changed...

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

 **2.34am, Mulder's Motel Room**

Mulder heard her tossing and turning.

 _He hadn't been able to sleep with worry._

He waited as she silenced again, then tried to go to sleep himself. His eyes were stinging because he had been awake too long, his body was begging him to rest, but he couldn't.

She moved again, the bed sheets crunching as she did. Mulder frowned with concern and looked up from the floor to see if she was waking, but he couldn't see her move.

Finally, after a few more minutes of silence he fell to sleep…

* * *

 _Dana Scully saw Mulder's hand take hers, his wedding ring glistening in the bedside light. She was naked, covered only by the bed sheets._

 _She smiled as a warm feeling filled her stomach as he squeezed her hand gently and placed a warm cup of coffee on her bedside table. He sat on the side of the bed next to her, then leant over to kiss her softly on the lips._

 _She closed her eyes as he kissed her lovingly, and she kissed back hungrily, then with a playful smile she pulled him towards her and onto the bed, lifting up the covers and welcoming him into her arms for round two…_

'Mmmmm… Mulder…'

She suddenly jumped awake and sat up straight, realising immediately that she had been dreaming and again it had seemed so real and wonderful…

She gasped in surprise at the vividness of her dream, she was still hot and flustered. Reaching over in the darkness she picked up her glass of water and downed it. She was so hot, her nightie was clinging to her.

She lifted up her hair from her back as it was making her neck damp with sweat. She needed a hair band so that she could tie it up.

She slowly got out of bed, desperate not to wake…

 _Mulder._

He was standing up near the desk in his pyjama pants, looking at her with concern. Scully jumped as she saw his tall figure in the dark, her eyes slowly adjusting as she noticed that he was topless. _She ran her eyes across his strong muscular chest.._

Suddenly her cheeks reddened again with embarrassment as the dream came back to her.

 _Had she been sleep talking? Had she said anything that she really didn't want him to hear?_

'Mulder, what are you doing?' She asked, flustered.

'I fell asleep, but then you woke me up. You were dreaming and talking in your sleep…' He started cautiously, knowing that she would be embarrassed that he had heard it all.

'What… Couldn't you just let me sleep?' She said, now hot and angry because of the invasion of privacy. She knew that Mulder hadn't meant anything by it, and that he had just been worried, but she felt so foolish, anger was her only way of hiding her shame.

'Hey, don't be like that. I told you I would watch over you so that I would be here if you woke up. And here I am.. I'm here.' He said walking towards her slowly. Scully felt her heart race and to Mulder's surprise she stood up and rushed past him towards the bathroom. She suddenly felt incredibly nauseous.

Pulling the light cord the bathroom erupted into harsh light. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

The bright light hurt her eyes, and she was temporarily blinded. She imagined Mulder running after her, but she didn't care, she just needed a moment.

'Scully?' Sure enough, he was banging on the door and trying to get in.

She ignored him and lifted the toilet seat and bent over to prepare for the event.

'Scully? Are you ok? What's wrong?' He asked from the other side of the door, his voice full of worry. She closed her eyes and felt another wave of sickness flow over her.

Her head was pounding.

She needed water.

As she closed her eyes she was reminded of the dream, the feel of Mulder's hair through her fingers, the feeling of his body on top of hers…

'I'm ok Mulder, I'm ok..' She said breathlessly, but then felt her stomach contract and it was too late. She was sick.

'Woah…. Ok.. I'll wait outside, get you a fresh glass of water.' He said, and she imagined him grimacing and walking away from the door, he was never good with things like this.

Scully felt the tears roll down her cheek as the force of the sickness hit her hard. She always cried a little when she had been sick, _her body's way of saying what the hell are you doing_.. but she was also so tired and the emotion of her dreams were hitting her hard again.

She sat back on the bathroom floor when she was done and leant against the tub, pulling her knees towards her and hugging them. She felt her lower lip tremble and took a deep breath. Why was this happening to her? Was it her own subconscious playing with her mind? She was so fed up with all of this, she just wanted to be normal again.

After a moment, she got up and washed cold water over her face. She was still roasting and she needed water.

She slowly unlocked the bathroom door and walked into the room, her head low. Mulder was sat on the edge of the bed, a glass of water in his hand and concern etched across his face.

'You ok?' He asked gently as she walked over to him slowly.

"I'm just sick, that's all." She said sadly.

"Here, have some water." He said as she came towards him.

"Thank you."

Scully took the water and swallowed it down quickly, the cold water filling her insides and refreshing her body.

Mulder watched her with concern.

"You wanna go home?" He said softly. Scully shook her head as she swallowed the last few mouthfuls.

"Mulder I'm gonna be fine, besides I need to try and get through this. Work is a good distraction."

"I thought I was a good distraction.." He blurted out without thinking, his usual jokes arising in awkward situations. Scully froze, the colour rising to her cheeks again. Mulder couldn't believe he had just said that. He immediately felt ridiculous and guilty. Why was he making fun of this?

"That's not funny Mulder." She said dryly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just… Couldn't help but hear what you were dreaming about. You were dreaming about me right?" He asked, his heard pounding as his mouth continued to say anything and everything he would never dare to say in his head, it was like it had a mind of its own. He couldn't stop, Scully stared at him with wide eyes. "You were dreaming about us. I know you were, I heard you saying my name." He continued, his own eyes stinging with tears now. The heartache was still strong, she had broken his heart into pieces when she had left, but it had been his fault, and the guilt was still there.

"Yes. I was." She managed finally in a whisper. They stared at each other for a moment, then Scully cleared her throat and handed the glass back to Mulder, who took it from her silently. He didn't take his eyes off her, he wanted her to say that it was all right, that she forgave him _. But of course, she didn't._

"Thank you for watching over me, but I think I will be all right to go back to my own room now." Scully blurted out, her heart was painful in her chest, being around Mulder was too complicated after that dream and she just wanted to be alone. She was definitely not going to talk to him about their relationship. She was too vulnerable right now.

Mulder looked disappointed, but he nodded silently and lowered his head, knowing that he was not going to get what he wanted.

"No problem." He said, his voice slightly icy in its tone.

 _He was bitter, for so many reasons._

Eight years ago, never would be have thought that they would be in this situation.

"Good night Mulder." She said, her eyes damp with more tears. He didn't answer, and she paused for a moment wondering if she should stay. He looked down at the floor and ignored her. She felt terrible, but she needed to get out of that room.

She nodded to herself silently, acknowledging that he was hurt. She swallowed her tears down and went towards the door, glancing back one more time at him, hoping that he would be watching her leave.

 _But he wasn't._

She opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. She let go of the handle too soon and it slammed shut behind her, the harsh bang of the door making her flinch, echoing her own fragile heart.

* * *

 **Im sorry this was so sad, but this is what CC has done to me!**

 **It will get happier, I promise**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTERNINE

 **The next morning**

Mulder opened his motel room door to see Scully standing right outside, eating a croissant.

He closed the door slowly, a small smile erupting from his lips as she looked well, she looked like she had slept better after their moment in his room, and her sickness seemed to have passed.

The sound of his door closing made her turn and face him. She swallowed the last bit of her breakfast and brushed off the crumbs. Mulder smiled again as he locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing eating a croissant outside my motel room door Scully?" He asked playfully. It was as if they were both trying hard to forget the awkward sadness of last night. They both needed to move on.

"I was hungry. I was just about to knock on your door when you came out."

"So, where's mine?" He teased as he joined her, and they started walking down the corridor and towards the balcony which led down to the car park.

"It's in the car." She said, pleased with herself. She grinned at him as he looked impressed.

"Wow, thanks. You really are on form today aren't you." He said. Scully nodded and they walked across the open balcony then down the steps. It was warmer today and the morning sunlight was bright.

They reached the car and she unlocked it. Mulder paused for a moment as he saw her hair shine in the sunlight, her impeccably smart trouser suit was impressive.

"You look much better today Dana, just saying." He said, his voice laced with affection, and she stopped for a second as he said her first name. It was strange hearing him call her Dana now, _after everything_ …

"Thank you. Let's get going.. County morgue first?" She said, quickly changing the subject as she got into the driving seat. Mulder followed her and got in the passenger seat.

Before he could answer, she was speeding off.

* * *

 **County Morgue**

Scully read the autopsy records quickly, digesting the information.

Mulder was talking to the police officer about the deaths. She finished the page and turned to see Mulder in intense conversation. She decided to join him.

"What are you saying that these people had no idea what was going to happen to them?" Mulder started in annoyance.

"Listen Mr… What was your name again?" The hard faced police office asked, turning his nose up.

"Mulder, AGENT Mulder." Mulder snapped. Scully glanced over at him in surprise at the tone of his voice, she guessed that this wasn't the first time that the officer had questioned his name.

"Well Agent Mulder from the FBI, yes I heard you the _first_ time.."

Mulder looked furious. Scully sighed in desperation as the officer continued. "These two were killed in their log cabin, a murderer is on the lose, now I don't care if Olivia claims to have seen the death in her dreams or whatever the hell you are suggesting, the whole family thought that she was a wacko. In fact… People are starting to question whether she did this to herself, and her husband." The police officer said dryly.

"That is not possible. I doubt that her whole family thought she was crazy, are you just saying that because _you_ thought she was crazy?" Mulder snapped, the officer raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"At least I don't believe in the paranormal.." He muttered under his breath. Mulder glared at him.

Scully needed to do something. She frowned in thought.

"Officer, there is no evidence to back that up.." She cut in, ignoring his jibe at Mulder and sticking to the case at hand. "Olivia did claim to see her death over and over in her dreams, and she went to a psychiatrist to seek help over this. Now I understand your suspicions, but I don't think that these injuries could have been done by herself."

The officer looking at her questioningly.

"And you are..?" He said, sounding bored.

"I'm Agent Dana Scully, Agent Mulder's partner.. " She said, but the officer opened his mouth to speak over her. She felt annoyance rise inside her and carried on regardless, talking over him. "HOWEVER, I am also a medical doctor, and the autopsy notes do not have any evidence in them that this was self inflicted." She said sharply, already annoyed by this mans demeanour. _What was his problem?_

"Look, you two do what you want. But this is a local matter, first and foremost. In my opinion, and in the opinion of most of my station, there is nothing paranormal about this case." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm on the word ' _paranormal'._

Scully glanced over at Mulder with slight worry, but he didn't look too mad, just a little pissed off. After all, they were used to it after all these years. "If you need me you know which number to call." The officer said after a fellow police officer called him over from behind, then with one last sceptical look at Mulder, he walked away.

Mulder but his bottom lip to stop him saying something he regretted. Scully sighed with relief as the cold atmosphere seemed to fizzle out as he walked away. She placed a hand on Mulder's forearm.

"Ignore him Mulder." She said quietly, and slowly got him to turn around to face her, annoyance still clear on his face.

"What did you find?" Mulder asked finally.

"Nothing unusual, classic murder case. Horrific injuries, both sustained after one another. Olivia's husband was killed first, I'm assuming he tried to protect her and tried to fight against the attacker. They were both murdered, this was not self inflicted."

"All right..you done?" He asked. Scully nodded. "Let's go." Mulder said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Where?"

"We are going to pay a visit to Dr Coleman, Olivia's psychiatrist."

Mulder led Scully to the door, happy to be leaving that asshole behind.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **XX**

 **M & S FOREVER **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Mulder opened the door for Scully and she walked into the office first, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

He closed the glass door behind them and walked up to Reception. Scully flashed her badge first, then Mulder, standing in his usual position just behind her.

"We are here to see Dr Coleman." Scully said.

"FBI? Oh err.. Yes. He said he was expecting you."

The receptionist looked flustered and nervous, clearly she had never seen a real life FBI agent before, let alone two.

Mulder waited in amusement as she stared at them, back and forth. Scully glanced over at Mulder with a raised eyebrow. He smirked a little at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Can you let him know we're here?" Scully asked with questioning eyes. Mulder shifted on his feet as she didn't answer still, instead she proceeded to look in amazement at Scully's badge.

"Please?" Mulder finished, speaking louder than Scully had. The receptionist jumped then looked at him in surprise, she blushed.

"Im so sorry.. Ive just always been a fan of those tv shows with police and FBI in them, you know like Without a Trace, NCIS, all of them…"

Mulder and Scully looked at each other with joint amusement, and then back to the woman, who was now dialling the number for Dr Coleman. She smiled at them awkwardly then told him that they were waiting.

"Take a seat, sorry about that." She said with a smile, and motioned to the waiting room.

Mulder and Scully couldn't help but smirk, and they started walking towards the boring, unimaginative chairs that you always found in these rooms, but they needn't have bothered, as Dr Coleman's voice came from behind them.

"Agents, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Please, come along to my office." He said, his voice desperate and surprisingly on edge. Mulder and Scully turned to him and looked him up and down, wondering why this man was so worked up.

* * *

 **Dr Colemans Office – 10.48am**

Scully watched as Dr Coleman shifted his papers off the patients chair that sat on the other side of his desk. She glanced around the office and saw it was cluttered and messy, hardly the professional image you would expect from a top psychiatrist. Or so his website said..

"Dr Coleman, thank you for meeting us at short notice." She said.

"That's all right. I wanted to speak to someone about Olivia and Tom. It's been… Distressing since the murder, to say the least." He said, nervously. Mulder looked at Scully with suspicious eyes, and she believed she was probably looking at him with the same expression.

"Please, madam, take a seat." Dr Coleman motioned to Scully, then looked over at Mulder apologetically. "I'm sorry I don't have another seat for you.. Agent.."

"Mulder, and this is my partner Agent Scully."

"Pleasure, please. Can I get my receptionist to make you a drink?"

"No thank you, and I will stand.." Scully said before Mulder could answer, but she doubted that he wanted one. "You look very nervous Dr Coleman, please try and calm down.."

"That's because I feel responsible! I feel responsible for her death!" He exclaimed suddenly, cutting Scully off. Mulder looked at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"It's all right Dr Coleman, tell us what's troubling you." Mulder said calmly.

"I told her to go to the woods, to face her fears… I said she would feel a lot better if she faced her fears, Tom agreed with me, and we were certain she would be cured after their trip. But.. As you know.. They…" He broke off sadly, and Scully noticed that he appeared to be holding back tears. She let out a breath of air, trying to ignore the tension in the room.

"Dr Coleman, this couldn't possibly be your fault, or Toms." Mulder said in a low voice.

"I… I feel responsible. Olivia was one of my favourite patients. She had this problem for years, poor girl. She was a lovely person with such a kind soul, but so consumed by her dreams. They made her so sad. They even made her sick, for a time. When they first started, she was losing so much weight as she was throwing up all the time.."

 _Scully felt her chest tighten._

It would be stupid not to think about the current similarities between Olivia and herself.

She was making herself sick. Of course, she wasn't dreaming about her _death,_ but she was dreaming about things that couldn't possibly happen, and it was _making her ill._

She turned away from Dr Coleman for a moment, her mind going elsewhere. Mulder seemed to notice and he glanced over at her with concern.

"Dr Coleman, was there anyone that Olivia was afraid of? Did she ever mention any enemies?" Mulder asked, looking back over at him, wishing he could comfort Scully, but now was not the time.

"Yes." Dr Coleman whispered. Mulder paused, surprised at his words. Scully also snapped back into focus and stared at him, expectantly.

"There's a man who lives around here. He used to follow Olivia around and scare her half to death as he said he could see her dreams."

Scully felt her stomach turn as she knew _exactly_ who that was.

She felt like she needed to get out of the office quick, as she now felt slightly faint. Mulder glanced at her again with slight worry as he saw her grow unsteady on her feet.

"Middle aged, long hair by any chance?" Mulder asked cautiously, keeping his eye on Scully. Dr Coleman looked up at him in confusion. How could they know?

"Yes, Ronald Greene. I can give you his details if you wish." Dr Coleman said.

"Yes please." Mulder said, before he saw what was coming next.

Scully leant forward and grabbed onto the back of the chair she had chosen not to sit in. Mulder reached forward for her instinctively and placed his hands on her back, trying to steady her. Dr Coleman stood up as well, moving towards her.

"Are you all right Agent Scully?" He asked, frowning with concern.

Mulder rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her. He nodded in thanks to Dr Coleman, trying to tell him that he had this. Dr Coleman got the message. "I will go fetch a glass of water." He said, then left the room.

Scully was bent over, her hair falling over her face. Mulder leant in towards her, his cheek nearly touching hers, as he spoke soothing words to her, to try and calm her down. She was breathing heavily and he noticed that her eyes were tightly shut. Mulder felt worry run through him.

"Scully, it's ok… Just breathe." He soothed, running his hands up and down her back again, trying to rub away her tension. Scully nodded silently, frustrated of her body's reaction, why was this happening to her?

"I'm.. I'm... sorry Mulder.. I don't know what.. happening to me.." She managed weakly between breaths. Mulder raised his hand to her hair and brushed it away from her face gently, tucking it behind her ear. "I just.. I just want to get out of here, I just.. need some.. fresh air." She gasped.

Mulder wanted her to sit down and speak to Dr Coleman, but he knew that he wouldn't win.

He put his arms around her shoulders and supported her weight as she collapsed into him and led her out of the room, down the corridor and back through the waiting room.

Finally they made it out into the open air.

Dr Coleman returned to his empty office and looked around in confusion, the glass of water cold in his hand...

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! More to come**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Scully kept her eyes closed as Mulder pulled her into an embrace.

They stood on the busy street just outside Dr Coleman's office, people passed them by.

Mulder looked at them as they took glances at him, some of them looked worried about Scully, as he was, and some of them looked at them with judging eyes. _How dare they display so much affection in broad daylight?_

Mulder of course ignored them, his mind only thinking of her.

She let him support her willingly, frowning as the headache flowed over her. But as she closed her eyes she saw visions of her dreams again, of Mulder making love to her, him saying his marriage vows, of him _kissing her._.. and as he hugged her close into his strong chest, she took in the scent of his aftershave and felt her senses go into overdrive. _He was like a drug.._

She blinked back frustrated tears as the visions took over her, and she wanted to go back to that place, where they were once so _happy…_

"Mulder…" She whispered into his chest, keeping her eyes shut. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. Scully felt her whole body tingle as he did, and her heart raced.

"You want to go home? I think you should see a Doctor." He said into her ear gently, stroking her hair again and pulling her closer. To his delight she clung onto him. She didn't notice the other people around them, they were in their own little world.

"Let's go back to the Motel. I just need some rest." She said softly, and finally raised her head to look at him. Mulder saw tears glistening in her beautiful blue eyes, and he felt a stab of concern. He smiled a little at her, trying to cheer her up, then leant in and brushed his lips against her forehead. Scully closed her eyes in response.

 _How did he do that? How did he know that she had a headache?_

"How's your head?" He asked, seemingly reading her mind.

"It's spinning." She said weakly. Mulder frowned with concern again and pulled her closer to him protectively as the strangers around them got closer, and the streets got busier.

"Come on, let's go." He said softly, and he led her towards the car which was just a few steps down towards the next block. Scully felt slightly foolish at her sudden illness, but she had been through a lot in the past few weeks and months.

Sometimes she needed to give herself a break.

* * *

 **Scully's Motel Room – 12pm**

Mulder glanced over at her as she slept soundly in the bed. She looked peaceful, thankfully. He had once again offered to stay with her and be there in case she woke up, and she had finally agreed.

So, once again, here they were in the same situation as the night before..

Mulder frowned in thought as he tried to find the solution to all of this, but it was like fighting a losing battle. He wanted her to see a Doctor, but she was refusing. He sighed heavily as he glanced over at her again, seeing her bed covers rising and falling slowly as she dreamt. _He was dying to cuddle up beside her._

Switching on his iPad which was laid on the desk in front of him, he googled Dr Coleman's office and found the number. He dialled it on his phone and got through to his receptionist again.

She quickly put him through, this time thankfully not acting star struck, and Mulder listened as Coleman answered the phone.

He glanced over at sleeping Scully and decided it would be best to go in the bathroom. He didn't want to wake her, she needed this rest.

"Dr Coleman." He said in a hushed tone as he closed the bathroom door behind him as quietly as he could.

"Agent Mulder, I hope your partner is all right?" He asked, sounding worried.

"She is sleeping." Mulder said simply, not sure whether to ask his advice.

He sat himself down on the edge of the tub.

"May I ask what is wrong with her?" Dr Coleman said.

"She keeps having dreams and they are affecting her. I think she is just exhausted, she lost her mother recently.."

"I knew it." Dr Coleman said quickly. Mulder frowned, wondering.

"What do you know?"

"She's been having dreams. Agent Mulder, she may not be anywhere near as extreme as Olivia was, but she has gone through a traumatic event, this kind of thing triggers these dreams and visions. Is she dreaming about her Mother? An old love affair that went awry?"

Mulder felt his heart skip a beat. _He couldn't respond._

"Any other members of the family she has lost appearing in these dreams of hers?" Dr Coleman pressed. Mulder paused, everything he was saying was accurate.

"Yes. She is experiencing all of these things." Mulder said in a small voice, worry flowing through him. He felt overwhelmed with guilt.

"She may need to speak to someone, but she should get through it. She just needs a friend, someone to talk to."

Mulder sighed, tears stinging his eyes as he thought of his poor Scully, and what he had done to her. He nodded silently, taking in Dr Coleman's advice. He was silent for a moment, not being able to find the words.

"Agent Mulder?" Dr Coleman said finally.

Mulder cleared his throat awkwardly and brushed away a tear from his eye in frustration.

"Yeah.. Um.. Sorry." He spluttered, forcing himself to be strong for her.

"All right. I will text you over the details for Mr Greene. Good day and give my best to Agent Scully."

Then the phone went dead.

Mulder sighed again, lowering his phone and closing his eyes for a moment.

He felt emotions that were close to how he had felt during his depression. It surprised him and angered him as he never wanted to go back there again… _Not if he wanted to win her back…_

Suddenly he jumped up in alarm as he heard her scream from the bedroom.

"Noooooooooo!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **your comments are amazing thank you xx**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Mulder grabbed the door handle to the bathroom and flung the door open, it smashed against the wall with the force.

 _He couldn't have prepared himself for what he saw._

Scully was clutching onto the bedsheets, sat upright in bed, tears streaming down her face. Mulder gasped and started to run towards her in panic and worry, just as she screamed again.

"NOOOO!"

"Scully!" He shouted in shock, reaching the bed and jumping on it and clambering towards her. He reached her and placed his hands on her arms to calm her, and she suddenly jumped like she had had the shock of her life, her eyes wide with fear.

Mulder looked into her eyes and tried to get her to focus on him, his heart racing with worry. Scully blinked, struggling to calm down. Mulder noticed that her breathing was heavy, and she was then sobbing uncontrollably. He frowned with overbearing worry as she looked confused and lost. _What had she dreamt about this time?_

"Hey.. Hey its ok… Calm down Scully.." He said as soothingly as he could, even though he had a lump in his throat.

He was stroking her hair back away from her eyes and trying to pull her into an embrace, but then she pushed him back to his shock.

"Get away from me! JUST GET OFF ME!" She screamed, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

Mulder was astonished, and couldn't do anything other than pull back slightly, reeling from her outburst.

 _Did she really mean that? Did she know that it was him there?_

She hadn't focused on him properly yet, so he was not sure if she was still half asleep.

 _He had to try._

"Scully.." He said firmly, but lowering his hands from her body, although he wanted to scoop her up and hold her tight. "It's me! It's Mulder!"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME TO ME! HES DEAD! MULDERS DEAD!" She screamed, then erupted into another wave of uncontrollable sobs.

Mulder froze, the information sinking in. Now it made sense, she was still half asleep and she thought he was dead. He felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and concern for her, he was so worried…

"Scully focus on my voice, listen to me.. It's me.. MULDER." He said more forcefully, trying to get her to come back to him. Slowly, she blinked again a few times and started to raise her eyes to his, frowning in confusion. Mulder felt his heart soar as she slowly come back to him and instinctively cupped her face in his hands and helped guide her to him.

Eventually their eyes met and he knew she was back.

Her face crumpled in defeat as she slowly realised it had all been a dream. Mulder stroked her face gently, desperately trying to calm her down.

"It's all right, it was just a dream. I'm right here, I'm ok." He said, tears coating his voice as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What are you… Where…?" She managed, her voice weak and sad. She blinked again a few times then clocked him properly this time, her eyes widening with relief and happiness which caused more tears to fall. "MULDER! You're alive?! MULDER!" She gushed and then to his relief she grabbed onto him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Mulder closed his eyes as she pulled her in, and he frowned with love and concern as his heart ached as she scrambled for him, tighter and tighter, pulling him into her body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in return, trying to make her feel safe.

"It's ok Scully, I'm right here. It was just a dream." He said softly into her ear. He probably shouldn't have but he followed his heart and kissed her hair softly, enjoying her familiar scent.

"MULDER! Oh my god Mulder.. I thought you were DEAD!" She exclaimed tearfully. Mulder stroked her back and tried to stop the racking sobs.

"I know, I figured. It's all right it was just a dream.."

"A NIGHTMARE Mulder. An awful nightmare… Oh my god it was so real…" She said breathlessly. Mulder squeezed her tighter.

"Just stop, breathe. I'm here, just relax ok?" He said, and then realised that she was shaking in his arms. "Scully come on, it's ok, you're shaking." He said with great concern.

"I know… Mulder I don't understand why this is happening to me!" She said, her voice rising as the tears came again, and she sobbed into his shoulder desperately. Mulder kissed her head again, stroking her back desperately trying to soothe her.

"Scully, I hate to see you cry. It's all right." He mumbled.

"I saw it so clearly. You were dead, and there was nothing I could do Mulder, nothing.."

"Well it's nice to know you still care about me hey?" He said, trying to brighten up the tone again, but she didn't respond, instead she hugged him tighter and continued to shiver, her chest rising and falling dramatically.

Mulder let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore, hugging her close. _He wasn't going to let her go._

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **MULDER AND SCULLY LOVE XX**_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 **20 MINUTES LATER - Scully's motel room**

Mulder came back across the room with a fresh cup of coffee he had just made for her. She glanced up at him sheepishly, managing a tiny smile and gratefully took the cup.

"Thank you." She said, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

Scully couldn't believe how real that dream had been. She had felt as if she was there and when Mulder had _died…_

She shivered a little again, the feeling was too horrible to imagine...

"Hey, are you still shaking?" Mulder asked with concern. Scully shook her head.

"I will be fine when I've had this cup of coffee." She said, blinking her puffy eyes.

Mulder wasn't going to let her keep shaking.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and decided to do what felt right, what felt natural.

He took a deep breath and started to loosen his tie, then pulled it off. Scully watched him curiously out of the corner of her eye, as he then unbuttoned his shirt sleeves then rolled them up loosely.

Finally, he undid his trousers and slipped them off, leaving him with his loosely buttoned shirt and boxers. Scully turned in surprise as he kicked his suit trousers off, and she raised her eyebrows, her cheeks reddening.

Mulder lifted the covers of the bed and couldn't help but smile a little at her reaction, she looked so cute and embarrassed.

"I just want to make sure you're ok. I told you a long time ago about getting into sleeping bags… Or bed covers in this situation, without many clothes on. It warms you up." He said with a small bounce in his tone, he was secretly so excited to get under the covers with her. He was also very happy that she hadn't told him to back off.

As he slid into the bed beside her, he propped himself up on the pillows and moved over until their shoulders touched. Mulder felt his heart racing like crazy as he felt her body next to his, her nightie relealing her bare legs, which were also so close to his bare legs, _almost skin to skin.._

"Are you sure you're warm enough? You're still shaking, I can see it." He asked with concern as she looked at him from the brim of the steaming coffee cup in her hands. She didn't reply, and was silent as he lifted his arm and brought it around her shoulders. Carefully he pulled her close to him, making sure she didn't spill anything.

Scully finally spoke.

"Thank you Mulder." She said in a voice which was almost a whisper, as if she was afraid of saying it out loud. Mulder's heart rose with happiness as she accepted this. It was a start, at least.

"You don't have to thank me Scully, I'm here for you no matter what. You know that." He said to her gently. Scully nodded silently and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

She felt her body respond as the warm drink filled her insides, waking up her senses. She snuggled into Mulder and enjoyed is touch, _it had been so long._

"Talk to me Scully." He said softly.

She knew that he wanted to know what she had dreamt about, but she wasn't sure she was ready.

"Just give me a minute.." She said quietly, then took another sip of her coffee.

Mulder nodded and then cursed himself for pushing her so soon.

"I'm sorry, take your time." He soothed, resting his cheek on her hair. Mulder closed his eyes for a moment, savouring this beautiful moment.

"I don't know why this is happening to me.." She said, her voice breaking with emotion. Mulder pulled her closer towards him in response, trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry Scully, please.."

"But Mulder, what if I'm like Olivia? What if what happened to her is happening to me?"

Mulder paused, worry flowing over him again at her words. She wasn't usually like this, she was usually rational, however it was soon becoming clear to him that she was severely affected by this.

"Scully, I spoke to Dr Coleman.." He started cautiously, wondering what her reaction might be.

"You did? About me? Why Mulder, why would you do that without asking me!" She snapped. Mulder flinched but kept her close.

"I was worried about you, and I still am." He said.

"But Mulder…."

"Scully listen to me. He said that you are not like Olivia, but that this is common when someone goes through a traumatic event such as losing a parent. You are experiencing these dreams because you are morning your Mom and it is bringing memories back of Melissa and your Dad…" He said, and as he spoke he could feel her tensing up. He sighed and rubbed her arm with his hand. "Try not to work yourself up, it's ok… It's natural." He said in a whisper.

"But that doesn't explain my dreams about you…" She said, her voice small and sad. Mulder paused, not wanting to speak about the break up, but he knew he had to.

"Dr Coleman said that because of our separation.." He started with difficulty, "You may dream about me too. It's because you are feeling loss."

Scully didn't answer.

Mulder felt like he couldn't breathe. He had done it now. She would want him to go away and leave her, he knew it. He begged her silently not to push him away.

But luckily for Mulder, she agreed.

"I get it." She said quietly to his relief.

"Good."

"Mulder, I have to tell you what I saw.." She started, but Mulder was worried that she would get upset again.

"No Scully, it's all right. You don't need to tell me…"

"We were on a bridge." She cut in. Mulder froze. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear this, but Scully obviously wanted to get it off her chest. He waited for her to continue. "It was dark - nighttime. It was terrible, there were people all around us, they were all sick too. I was running towards you and you were lying there… Dying.." She said, her voice breaking off as tears threatened to fall again. Mulder waited for her to continue. "You were sick Mulder, really sick. You had some sort of illness."

"It's ok…" He said, breathing out nervously.

"I was trying to save you, but it was too late." She said, her voice cracking with emotion. Mulder squeezed her gently in response. "I'm a god damn medical doctor, and I couldn't save you! I tried, but you were too far gone. You died in my arms, on that bridge."

Mulder didn't speak. He took a deep sigh and then nuzzled into her hair, closing his eyes. She seemed to welcome it and she cuddled close to him. Mulder listened to the sound of her breathing, and felt her shaking subside slowly.

He kissed her on the head secretly. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't object.

"Scully, I know that you would have done everything you could to save me. It was just a dream, please try to forget about it."

She nodded silently and blinked away hot tears that were reforming as she remembered. She sighed heavily and tried to move on.

"Mulder, I'm so sorry I've been a total head case since we got here." She said apologetically. Mulder raised his head and caught her eye, and she looked at him - her blue eyes, wide and glistening. He felt his heart ache for her.

"Don't say that, you know I just want you to be ok." He said gently.

Scully saw the love and concern in his eyes, and the honesty in his voice was slightly overwhelming.

She knew from how he was acting that he was still in love with her, and she knew she was still in love with him.

She suddenly felt very tired, and a yawn erupted from her. She closed her eyes slightly and the coffee cup went limp in her hand.

Mulder caught it just before it spilt on the bed sheets, and he watched as she lay back against the pillows, her eyes heavy.

Trying not to disturb her, he reached over and placed the cup on the bedside table, then reached to the wall and switched off the light.

Mulder's heart raced as she closed her eyes and shifted slightly so that she was facing him. With one arm still under her, he pushed himself down into the bed and pulled her towards his body, his other arm cuddling around her small frame.

He faced her in the darkness, watching her as she slowly fell back to sleep. He raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently, admiring her beautiful face.

It had been too long. This was heaven.

"I'm right here Scully." He whispered, not sure if she could still hear him.

He closed his eyes but made sure he stayed awake until he was sure she had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Thank you for you support, I hope you like it**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Hey Scully, it's time to wake up."

Scully awoke with a start at the sound of Mulder's voice, right next to her.

She felt his arms around her, holding her close. She was so warm and comfortable, _had she slept like this all night?_

Her heart rate sped up as she felt the familiar feeling of his skin against hers.

Her eyes were wide open in surprise. She tried to think of the words to say, but she was finding it difficult.

"Erm.. Hi." She finally managed.

"You ok?" Mulder asked cautiously. He didn't want to let go of her, this night had been perfect.

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled, not knowing whether she should move away first or not.

"You slept like a baby." He said, a smile emerging from his lips.

"Good." She replied awkwardly.

She loved Mulder so much but she didn't want to lead him on. It wouldn't be fair, not if she wasn't sure that she was ready to recommit.

"Mulder?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, and then I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." She said. "Wait.." She frowned in confusion. "What time is it?"

Mulder paused, knowing that she felt slightly uncomfortable. He felt his heart sink a little as reality started to hit.

She had slept all the way through the rest of the afternoon and then into the evening.

"It's about 6. You've been asleep for over 5 hours. I wanted to wake you now so that you would get to sleep later, although I agonised over the decision for the past hour or so. I'm sorry I woke you up.."

"6pm?" She exclaimed.

Mulder felt like some of his soul had been ripped from him as her body left his, and she sat up right. He sighed and forced himself to get out of the bed.

"Yes." He said getting up. "It's ok Scully, you were exhausted.."

"I guess." She said in surprise. She glanced over at him and saw what she had seen a few hours ago, however then she had been upset, dying for his embrace and proof that what she had dreamt about was absolutely not true.

She had almost ignored the fact that he was nearly naked in her arms, but now she gazed upon his toned muscles which were clear to see through his unbuttoned shirt. She couldn't help herself as she lowered her eyes to see that he was just in his boxers.

The man really was stacked. He was in such good shape, even now at 55 years of age.

Mulder noticed her looking and he didn't mind at all. She was doing it so obviously which surprised him a lot, as Scully wasn't usually the type to be so blatant about it.

"Scully? I thought you needed the bathroom.." He started, smirking slightly. She jumped in surprise at his words and then he saw her blush. He felt the familiar feeling of his heart aching for her. _It was unbearable, she was just adorable._

Scully ran into the bathroom and closed the door, her heart racing incredibly fast.

 _She had just slept in the same bed as Mulder._

 _She had slept not only in the same bed, but in his arms._

Tears pricked her eyes as she wished things could be different. She imagined a world where wouldn't have the pain of giving away their son, a curse which had torn them apart for years.

It had not always been hearts and flowers, but what relationship ever was?

Scully brushed a tear away from her eyes as she tried to stop torturing herself.

B _ut she had tried so hard._ For years she had tried to live with the sad fact that she would never see her son again, and that Mulder was never going to be happy stuck in that cabin without the truth to search for…

Where would they be now if they had gotten through his depression?

She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away, her emotions taking over again.

What had just happened was a gift, but it didn't mean that anything had changed, if anything things had now gotten more complicated.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

Mulder dialled the number for Ronald Greene.

He waited, but there was no answer. He sighed and opened the car door for Scully as she walked towards him. She noticed that he was holding the phone and looked tense.

"Any luck?" She asked

"He's not answering."

"Well we need to question him. You have his address?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." She said, getting in the car. Mulder paused then shut the door behind her silently. He wasn't sure that she should be going to see Mr Greene so soon after her nightmare.

"Scully." He said as he got into the drivers side.

Scully knew what he was about to say.

"It's all right Mulder. Let's go, we have a case to deal with." She said quickly, not letting him explain. Mulder fastened his seatbelt and glanced at her for a moment. He felt worried of course, but she was determined. She raised her eyebrow at him and motioned towards the ignition.

"Mulder, quit staring at me. I'm fine now, thanks to you." She said, softening slightly when she mentioned him, memories of lying across his chest flooding back. She had felt so safe and loved.

Mulder knew that she wasn't fine. He sighed again, frustration and worry filling his chest.

 _At least she was feeling better._

"As long as you're sure, you could always wait in the car if you don't want to go in.." He said gently. Scully nodded silently, acknowledging his words. She knew that he was right.

"I'll decide on the way." She said quietly.

Mulder nodded and started the engine, turning right onto the main road and towards the town.

He couldn't shake off a feeling of dread...

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Rain was pounding the roof and windscreen of the car.

They pulled up outside Mr Greene's house, Mulder glancing over at Scully anxiously, wondering if she was all right. His heart raced again with worry.

 _He needed to stop this.._

She caught his gaze and he tried to cover it up, not wanting her to feel like she was a cause for concern. She raised her eyebrow again then turned to look at the house. It wasn't well looked after. The garden was very overgrown with weeds everywhere.

'How many times do I have to tell you to stop looking at me like that.' She said dryly, facing away from him towards the house.

'I'm sorry. You know how much I worry about you.' Mulder said softly.

'Are you ready?' She asked, ignoring him. Mulder nodded and opened his car door. 'Watch it..' She exclaimed as the heavy rain immediately started to lash into the car.

'I forgot my umbrella.' Mulder said dryly as he stepped out into the full force of the weather. Scully followed, raising her light jacket over her head, desperately trying to save her hair.

* * *

'Mr Greene. We're from the FBI. I believe you will remember us.'

Robert stared at them with wide eyes. He wore a long dressing gown and grandpa slippers, his face worn and tired. Mulder raised his badge and Scully followed.

'We're sorry to disturb you at this late hour but unfortunately sir, we couldn't wait.'

Scully kept her distance, her body slightly on edge as she remembered the fright he had given her when he had approached her.

'Yes of course, I remember. I'm sorry for scaring you like that,' he said, speaking directly now to Scully. Mulder frowned with slight concern and felt stab of protectiveness hit him. 'you've been having dreams again haven't you..' He continued, his voice turning to a whisper. Scully crossed her arms defensively and cleared her throat.

'Mr Greene, we're not here to talk about my dreams again, we are here to talk about the case of Olivia and Tom..'

'Yes, I know.' He cut in, causing her to tense up again.

'You know? What do you know about the case Sir?' Scully said suspiciously. He paused for a moment, a sad expression coming over his face.

'I tried to warn her. I told her not to go.' He said in a low voice. Scully sighed in annoyance. She was sure now that they had their suspect.

'We have been told that Olivia was frightened of you?' Mulder said.

'Yes, she was. I told you, when I see someone's dreams I can't help myself. It's like something takes over me and I lose all control.'

'You lose control? You mean you murder them?' Scully snapped icily. Mulder glanced at her quickly, sensing her patience was wavering.

'No! Look, you don't understand!' He exclaimed, tears now in his eyes.

Mulder moved towards him quickly and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

'Either way Sir, we need to take you to the police station.' He said in a low voice, motioning to Robert for him to come with him.

'But, but I didn't do it!' He said in shock.

Scully raised a hand to her temples. She had had enough.

'Robert Greene you are under arrest.'

As Scully read him his rights, Mulder took his arm and clicked the cuff around his wrist.

* * *

Mulder and Scully sat in the front of the car as they drove towards the station. Robert had been dragged out of the house kicking and screaming which made Scully even more sure he was the murderer.

They turned left and sped through a large puddle which had pooled by the side of the rood, and momentarily Mulder was blinded as his windscreen filled with water.

'Dammit!' He exclaimed as he swerved the car sideways.

'Slow down!' Scully exclaimed.

'I will, sorry I had no idea this weather was coming.' Mulder said.

'ARE YOU GONNA LET ME GO OR WHAT!' Robert shouted suddenly from behind them.

'You know what Robert I'm really starting to lose my damn patience with you!' Mulder shouted back.

'PULL OVER!' He demanded. Scully bit her tongue.

'I take it you didn't listen when my partner told you you were under arrest…'

'I'm innocent!'

'We will see about that.' Mulder snarled.

'Mulder don't humour him he's just…' She started, but to her horror her words were cut short as she saw headlights swerving towards them. It was so fast that she didn't have time to register. 'MUL-!'

* * *

 _Mulder saw it too, but it was too late._

The car had lost control and was speeding towards him, skidding in the heavy rain.

Mulder exclaimed in shock and pulled the steering wheel over to the right to try and dodge it, but the car smashed into their side.

 _Mulder's immediate first thoughts were of Scully._

'HOLD ON!' He shouted to her and tried to reach out for her, just as his window smashed and shattered glass fell onto him.

Next, the windscreen smashed and the horrific sound of metal crunching filled their ears.

The car screeched over to one side.

Mulder was lifted up into the air as it tipped over, but then thankfully came crashing down again to the ground, but not before he his steering wheel came directly into contact with his head.

* * *

Scully cried out as she was forced over sideways.

Her window also smashed and shattered glass fell onto her face causing little scratches. She cried out in pain as the force of the car coming back down to the ground forced her door to swing open and to her horror she was almost thrown out of the car, if it hadn't been for her belt.

She felt the pain of the seatbelt cutting into her chest and she screamed in agony as a piece of glass stabbed into her leg.

She couldn't see for smoke and rain was filling her vision. The stench of car fumes filled her nose and she sensed immediate danger.

 _Mulder_..

She looked to her side and saw that he was bent over the steering wheel. To her trained eye she knew immediately that he had suffered a blow to the head and was now unconscious.

She cried out in pain as she reached over to him weakly and grabbed his arm. She started to shake him, desperately trying to wake him up.

 _She needed to get out of the car and she was not going to leave him._

Scully suddenly felt the fear and panic start to set in after her initial shock. She tried to speak but her voice was gone.

She patted over Mulder's body to see for any other injuries. Thankfully, she didn't think she could find any apart from a few cuts and bruises.

Yet she was so distracted that she hadn't noticed that Robert had gotten free and was walking around the side of the car towards her..

She was so focused on Mulder that she didn't notice until it was too late that there was a barrel of a gun pointing at the back of her head..

She also didn't register until it was too late that she was being _kidnapped.._

* * *

'GET OUT.'

Robert's sickening voice filled her ears and she felt the cold barrel of the gun against her skin. Scully felt her heart rise into her throat. This couldn't be happening.

'No… No please…' She mumbled tearfully, not taking her eyes off Mulder.

'SHUT UP! GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW OR I WILL SHOOT HIM!'

Scully gasped and felt her heart break. She wanted to stay with him so badly.

'NO! Kill me if you have to but leave him alone!' She cried.

'IM GIVING YOU THREE SECONDS!' He raged. Scully shook her head in frustration. 'ONE, TWO…'

'Ok! Ok!' She shouted, raising her hands above her head. She felt her heart rip to pieces as she slowly got out of the car, her body weak and shaking from the shock. She stumbled slightly as she got to her feet. Robert glared at her madly. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had to think straight.

'How.. How did you..' She asked in astonishment as she saw that he held Mulder's gun and his hands were now free.

'A magician never tells..' He said with a mad smile. Scully felt anger fill her insides as it was slowly dawning on her that this was extremely serious.

'Don't do this. This will _not_ end well.' Scully begged angrily, but he ignored her and grabbed her roughly by her shirt collar and pulled her away from the scene.

She tried to keep focused on Mulder. It was starting to get busier and she could hear sirens approaching.

She prayed silently that Mulder would be all right.

'Don't worry about him, he will be all right.' Robert said mockingly, sensing her sadness. Scully frowned in fury as he pulled her down the side of the road and towards the woodland area that surrounded it. No one seemed to have seen them. It was pitch black and deserted. She felt her body shaking with genuine fear as she mentally prepared herself for death. _God knows what this man was planning to do to her._ She let out a sob as she thought of Mulder and how worried he was going to be when he woke up….

He pulled her towards him roughly.

Scully flinched as she felt his hold on her. She was not at her full strength as she was injured and still in shock. She desperately tried to fight against him, but it was useless.

'Stop that now' Robert said with a dreaded tone. Scully froze. 'You and me, we are going to make your dreams come true, just like I did for Olivia…'

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **Anyone that has reviewed so far..THANK YOU! Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Mulder groaned in agony as he slowly opened his eyes.

His vision was hazy and foggy. The pain in his head hit him hard.

He winced and slowly raised himself up from the hard surface he was lying on. _He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on._

Suddenly a loud banging near his left side took him by surprise. He frowned in confusion and tried to look towards the direction the sound was coming from, but his head was pounding.

"SIR! SIR WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

 _The car?_

Then it all came to back him. He remembered it all.

"SIR! ITS OK IM GONNA GET HELP!" The woman screamed at him frantically through the smashed in window. He blinked a few times as his vision came back to him slowly and he groaned in pain again as he managed to sit up straight, his eyes adjusting to the flashing lights up ahead.

"Don't worry, we are gonna get you out of there."

Mulder was looking now directly at a fireman. He looked hot and stressed, sweat pouring from his brow underneath his large helmet. Mulder coughed as he realised that there was smoke all around him. His brain slowly ticked over and he came to the horrifying conclusion that his car was going up in flames.

Panic hit him like a ton of bricks as he realised that Scully wasn't with him. He couldn't hear her voice.

He looked over to his left and to his horror, he realised that she was gone.

"Scully?!" He asked in panic, looking around the scene madly, trying to spot her. To his right the fireman was using a crow bar to open the door which was now jammed shut from the impact. He felt hot tears sting his eyes, a mixture of the pain and shock and the fact that Scully was no where to be seen..

"SCULLY?" He managed to call out desperately. The fireman frowned in confusion at his words.

"Don't worry Sir, I've nearly got it open.."

"There was a woman in the car with me! Where is she?" He demanded. The fireman pushed the crowbar one last time and the door suddenly flung open. He regained his breath and focused on the task at hand.

"Sir I need to get you out of this car. Are you injured anywhere else? Can you feel your legs?"

"I'm fine.. Look… Listen to me! There was a man in the car, he had been arrested. I'm an FBI agent and the woman who was with me is my partner and I need you to tell me where she is!" Mulder raged in blind panic.

"I'm sorry man, when we got here you were the only person in the car.." The fireman sad apologetically, genuinely sad for him. Mulder froze, dread filling his insides. He felt his heart skip a beat in panic. He couldn't feel anything else except anger and fear for Scully. _He needed to find her._

"Oh my god… Scully!" He shouted in despair.

"Look I'm sorry, I don't have time to chat. I need to get you out of this car!"

The fireman grabbed him by the arms and lifted him out of the car before he could say anything else, and pulled him away from the burning vehicle.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" He shouted over to the paramedics who were already on their way over to them.

Mulder kept searching the mad scene in front of him.

 _If only he could see her and he would know everything was all right, but deep in his heart he knew that Robert had taken her and that she was now in danger._

The fireman held onto him firmly, trying to keep him still and calm. Mulder's head was spinning. He was still weak on his feet.

"Scully… I need to find Scully.." He mumbled tearfully. He was fighting against his own weak body, begging it to function.

"Calm down Sir. You need to be checked over." The fireman said sympathetically. Mulder watched as his team hosed down his car and doused out the flames. He struggled to get away from him and finally he managed it, but as he stepped forwards his legs collapsed under his weight and he fell down onto the wet ground, defeated.

"SCULLY!" He shouted out in sadness.

Closing his eyes sadly he felt the paramedics rush around him, and as they lifted him up and carried him towards the ambulance, Mulder only had Scully on his mind..

* * *

The paramedics busied over him in the back of the ambulance, checking his pulse and vitals. Mulder didn't take any notice of them. He just wanted to get away from here so that he could find Scully.

"Im OK.. I'm fine.." He said lifelessly, brushing them off.

"You've had a serious concussion Sir. You need to go to the hospital to get checked out properly, plus your body is in shock."

"No.. No no no I'm fine.." Mulder begged, pushing them away again.

"Please Sir, I strongly advise.."

"I know, but I am not going to listen. My partner is in danger and I need to find her." He cut in, his voice low and grave. The paramedic sighed in defeat and put the last dressing on his head wound.

"Well, take it easy at least. I'll give you something for the pain." The young lady said, frowning in slight annoyance. Mulder nodded silently and she gave him a quick injection. He didn't even notice.

"I will." Mulder said with a snarl then slowly tried to get to his feet. He wobbled slightly, but then forced himself to get up. He took his first few steps slowly, his heart racing and his head spinning.

Slowly he reached into his pocket to see if his phone was still there. He was grateful to find it and he brought it out, surprised it was all still in one piece. He knew exactly who he needed to speak to.

"Sir, I need your help. Scully's been taken."

* * *

A.D. Skinner grabbed onto his kitchen counter in shock as he heard Mulder's words. He glanced around his empty home and tried to steady himself, worry filling his insides.

"Any idea where she might be?"

"I'm going to search the area around us and go to his home, but I need help from everyone local. I need to find her."

"You got it, I'll get on the phone straight away. How are you?" Skinned asked anxiously. Mulder sighed, he was sick of people asking him this question at this point in time.

"I'm fine."

"Seriously Mulder, you don't sound fine at all."

"I was knocked unconscious but I'm fi.." He started.

"You what? Mulder you should be in a damn hospital!" Skinner hissed in frustration.

"You know that's not gonna happen." Mulder snapped.

"OK. Just take your time. Im on the next flight out. DON'T do anything stupid Mulder."

"I wont, thank you sir." Mulder lied.

He would do anything to save Scully, whether Skinner considered it stupid or not.

"Good luck." Skinner finished, then hung up.

Mulder took a deep breath and looked around the roadside.

T _hey must have gone on foot._

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! XX**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Mulder grunted as he pushed his body to jump over the barrier that separated the side of the road from the woodland that surrounded it. He put a hand to his head as it spun, a taste of nausea erupting in his mouth.

 _He had to keep going, he had to find her…_

'Mulder! MULDEEEEER!'

Her scream made him turn immediately in shock and determination. She sounded like she was in great danger.

 _He needed to get to her._

He ran towards the sound of her voice as quick as he could, his heart racing in his chest. She was nearby, he could tell.

 _Thank god.. Thank god.._ He repeated to himself..

'SCULLAAY!' He shouted desperately, tears stinging his eyes as his heart actually _hurt_ with the worry that was raging inside him.

'MULDER!' She shouted again in response. Mulder gasped in shock as her voice graced his ears again and he turned and ran towards his right, the tall trees emerging from the darkness in front of him as he went. He had to dodge them as he ran, trying hard not to run into one of them blindly.

* * *

Scully glared at Robert with a mixture of fury and pity as he held her tightly, trying to drag her away into the trees and away from Mulder.

He had heard him too when she had called his name, she had witnessed his angry reaction, and now he was making sure she was silent as he held the gun to her head.

Yet, a determined Scully scrambled against him, trying to get free.

'Stop it! It's not worth it, you're coming with me!' He shouted angrily.

'No!' She exclaimed.

'I'm going to make your dreams come true, that's what you want isn't it?!' He spat out madly. Scully paused and tried to get her breath back. She looked into his eyes and saw desperation and confusion. She also saw blatant madness. She had to try and persuade him to get help.

 _It was the only way._

'Robert..' She started, trying to remain calm. His eyes softened slightly as she said his name. 'It's ok, I understand. You need help, I'm a doctor myself, I have many contacts and-'

'I don't need help!' He snapped. Scully swallowed nervously as he tightened his grip on her arm.

'Yes you do Robert. You know you do.' She choked.

'I've had this my whole life. I can cope with it! It goes away after I act on it.' He said. Scully couldn't help but feel slightly sick at his words.

'You mean…. You killed Olivia? And her husband?' She asked cautiously, frightened tears stinging her eyes.

'Of course, it was the only way to stop all of it.' He said simply.

Scully took a breath as she searched his face for any sign of remorse. She felt her chest rise and fall uneasily as she saw _none…_

'LET HER GO!'

Scully gasped as she heard Mulder. She spun her head around and saw him standing right in front of her. She felt her heart lift with joy and relief and couldn't help but blink a happy tear away from her eyes.

But as the cold barrel of Mulder's gun pressed harder into her skull, she swallowed in fear and prepared for the worst..

'Leave us alone Agent Mulder!' Robert snarled.

'Put down the gun Robert! It's over.' Mulder barked.

'You don't understand!'

' _I do understand_ Robert. You're a sick man, and no one will listen to you. Well, I am here to tell you that I will listen to you. Scully and I can get you help, but first, you have to let her go… Let her go Robert.. I'm _begging you_..' Mulder said, reaching out his hand to them and pleading with his eyes.

There was a long silence. Scully felt her heart call out for Mulder. All she wanted to do was run into his arms. She felt so close yet so far.

Mulder waited as patiently as he could for Roberts response.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

 _He needed Scully back with him. It was his duty to protect her._

He could see his gun shining in the moonlight and pressing against her skull and it made him feel _sick._

'Give me the gun Robert. It is mine…' Mulder said bitterly.

Robert wavered slightly, his eyes full of confusion. Mulder had to be patient..

'But… But I just want all the dreams to away….' Robert spoke finally. Mulder looked into Scully's eyes and knew that she was thinking the same thing. They nearly had this.

'I know Robert. I promise you I will get you help.' Mulder blurted out.

'But… I'm gonna go to jail! They will never believe it!' Robert said, his voice turning icy and frantic again and to Mulder and Scully's horror, he pulled Scully towards him violently and rammed the gun to her temple. Scully cried out in shock and raised her hands in surrender..

* * *

The pain in her leg was still there. She was losing blood. She needed to get out of this predicament..

'Mulder…' She gasped.

'God DAMMIT ROBERT! LET HER GO NOW!' Mulder erupted.

'Just let me do this, then I will let her go.'

'No!' Mulder said, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at Scully's face. 'I can't let you do that..' He said with remorse.

 _Little did Robert know that Mulder always carried two guns._

 _One of them was always in his ankle holster._

 _He didn't want to use it on Robert, but time was running out, and so was his patience._

'We have to go. I'm sorry Agent Mulder.' Robert said in a flat tone, then started to pull Scully away. Scully cried out in fury as she was helpless against him.

'Robert? I'm giving you one last chance!' Mulder shouted. But he ignored him.

Mulder had had enough.

As Robert turned away from him, he aimed and shot his gun, shooting Robert right in the back of the head.

* * *

 **please review! Nearly finished xx**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 **Eight Hours Later**

Dana Scully sat on her hospital bed and took a deep sigh of relief. She pressed her hand against her leg injury and felt the bandage below her trousers.

As she turned to look out the window, she saw the early morning sunshine appearing in the distance.

Scully tucked her hair behind her ears and slowly pushed herself off the bed, putting some weight on her injured leg. She winced slightly as the blood rushed to her injury, then it settled down and she managed to place her whole foot down on the floor.

Rising from her sitting position, she made her way towards the door to check on Mulder, but as soon as she put her hand on the door handle, someone else was coming into her room, surprising her and knocking her back slightly.

She cried out and took a quick step back, making her injury burn with hot pain.

'Dana!' Skinner exclaimed as he pushed through the door. Scully grabbed onto the side of her bed to regain her balance. Skinner immediately felt guilty, and ran to help her. 'I'm so sorry!'

'It's all right, it's ok Sir. Just… bad timing.' She said with a small smile, brushing her pain away. Skinner was blushing in embarrassment. Scully placed a hand on his arm in response and squeezed it gently. 'Really Sir, I'm fine. Don't worry about it.'

'Are… Are you all right?' He asked finally, an awkward expression on his face. Scully let out a deep breath.

'Yes sir, thanks to Mulder.'

'I had a whole search team ready for you. He called me as soon as he realised you were gone.'

'Yeah? Well..' Scully said, unable to keep a smug smile from erupting from her lips. She felt her heart rise with affection as she thought of her loyal partner. _He would literally travel across the earth to save her, she knew that._

'That's Mulder for you, he never changes.'

Skinner studied her for a moment and then frowned in thought.

'So Robert is dead?'

'Mukder had no choice Sir, he was going to abduct me. He admitted to murdering Olivia and Tom. Mulder and I tried to reason with him. He was attracted to me because of...' She broke off, embarassment setting in, 'oh it.. it doesn't matter..'

'Mulder explained everything to me, I hope you don't mind.'

Scully paused now, unsure how to react.

'No.. Not at all Sir.' She said in a low voice.

'If you want any time off Dana, any time at all, you just let me know.'

 _Scully felt as if time had stopped as Skinners words echoed in her ears._

She stood in front of him and didn't know what to say. She _always_ threw herself into work when she was upset. It was her way of coping.

'Thank you Sir. I will keep that in mind.' She said finally with a fixed smile. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and check on Mulder.'

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

 **FBI Headquarters Washington DC - 8.45am**

'Morning.'

Scully smiled as she entered the office. She wore patent flats, pencil skirt and a crisp blue blouse.

Her leg injury had healed up nicely and she was able to walk better now. She had tried to put on her stilettos that morning, but had been forced to give them up after a trial run. Her leg wasn't quite ready for that yet.

She studied her partner as he watched her enter. Mulder still had a nice graze on his forehead, but he had rested for the past few days, at Scully's adamant request, and he was nearly fully recovered.

'Hey partner.' Mulder said, rising from his desk and smiling himself at the beautiful sight of her. _How did she always look so beautiful? So perfect?_

Scully walked towards him slowly, being careful on her feet. She made her way towards the chair, but before she could reach it Mulder was reaching out to her and grabbing her gently, supporting her weight. Scully felt her heart race as he held onto her. She blushed slightly and couldn't help but smile again. Mulder looked down at her protectively.

'I see you haven't got your heels on today, good choice.' Mulder said with a smirk.

'I'm even shorter than usual..' She said jokingly. Mulder nodded.

'I will just have to put you in my pocket.' He said playfully. Scully hit him in the chest mockingly, pretending to be offended.

'Very funny.' She said, then tried to pull away from him towards the desk, but to her surprise Mulder grabbed her hand gently and stopped her. She paused, her heart racing with anticipation. But she already knew what was coming.

'Scully..' He asked in a soft voice. Scully closed her eyes for a second. _She knew that voice._ He was about to ask her something that she didn't want to confess.

'Mulder…' She started defensively.

'No Scully. I wanna know what you dreamt about. I know that you dreamt about _us._ I wanna know what happened.'

 _Scully didn't breathe._

She counted to ten then slowly turned back to him and was faced with his wide, concerned eyes.

 _She felt helpless, he was impossible to say no to._

Taking a deep breath, she began...

'I dreamt about our wedding day.' She breathed.

There was a deafening silence in the office and she felt her heart rise into her chest.

She couldn't bear it. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she saw Mulder go to putty, his eyes darted around, trying not to meet hers. He exhaled heavily and to her sadness, pulled away from her and rested his arms on the nearest filing cabinet.

Scully blinked back tears as she saw his reaction. _It was as if she had been stabbed in the heart._

'Mulder… You.. You asked me!' She exclaimed desperately. Mulder raised a hand to stop her.

'I know, I know Scully. It's ok… Please continue.' He said breathlessly. She didn't really want to, but she decided what the hell..

'Look Mulder, I don't know why I dreamt about that, I mean, I never imagined us getting married. I can't control my dreams!' She said. Mulder glanced up at her with sympathy. She looked at him with tearful eyes and he suddenly felt terrible for reacting in the way he had. He started towards her again, then pulled her into a tight embrace before she had chance to move away.

'Scully…' He breathed as he felt her small frame against his. He squeezed her gently and closed his eyes, enjoying every second of her scent and touch. 'I'm so sorry for what I did to you, for what I did to us. You deserve…. _Deserved._. So much more. You always did.' He said painfully.

Scully let out a sob and he felt the overriding guilt flow over him again. It consumed him daily, it had been one of the main causes of his depression and their eventual separation.

'Mulder..' She mumbled into his shirt, then Mulder felt her rising her head and she was then looking up at him with wide, sad eyes. He couldn't help himself as he raised a hand to her face and brushed a tear away lovingly. 'Mulder you have _got_ to stop this. Stop feeling guilty for what you _haven't_ given me..' She started, as she saw Mulder grimace at her words. She wasn't going to let him do this to himself again. She placed her right hand on his chest gently. Mulder held his breath as he gazed into her beautiful but haunting blue eyes. '-and focus on what you _have_ given me..' She gushed lovingly.

Mulder searched her face for answers. She never ceased to amaze him.

'Scully, I haven't given you anything….' He said, his voice cracking with emotion.

'Mulder stop it! You have tortured yourself for years over nothing!' She exclaimed in frustration. 'What you are forgetting is that our friendship and partnership is what you have given me. You have given me my best friend, my constant.' She finished, her voice turning to a whisper.

'You have given me yourself, and my son… Even thought he may not be in our lives…' She said, her voice breaking momentarily. Scully took a breath and tried to gather herself, but Mulder rescued her as always.

He cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek gently. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he had no idea how she would react.

Leaning over, he kissed her firmly on the forehead.

'Thank you.' He whispered to her gently as he pulled away. 'But I still think that you could do better..'

'Shut up Mulder.' She said with a tearful laugh. She was relieved that he had lightened the tone.

They held each other's gaze for a few moments longer, Mulder smiling down at her lovingly. Scully held onto him for as long as he would let her. These moments were rare now after the break up, and in a few minutes it would be back to business as normal.

She just wished that they could find a way back to each other's hearts, before it was too late.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews and all your kind words! I love you guys..!**

 **As my regular readers will know, I stick to the storyline, so I really hope you're not disappointed with the ending. I would have loved to get them back together and even married, but CC won't let me.. At the moment anyway!**

 **However...**

 **My next fic will be my own version (the one that is in my crazy head) of what happens after the season 10 finale, as I cannot wait until 2017-18 for season 11!**

 **I know that everyone is writing it, but after putting it off for this long (I have tried to resist the urge), I just need to get it OUT**

 **Watch this space!**

 **If you liked this fic, please feel free to read my other lost episodes of season 10**

 **mulder and and scully forever**

 **Xxxx**


End file.
